Electronic devices such as personal computers, mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, video cameras, music players, gaming devices, and car navigation systems include connectors that allow various types of devices to be used. These include Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards, Multi-media Cards® (MMC), Secure Digital® (SD) cards, miniSD® cards, xDPicture® cards, Memory Sticks®, Memory Stick Duo®, Smart Media®, Trans-Flash® memory cards, and MicroSD® cards.
Among card connectors, there are card connectors into which a card is inserted directly, and card connectors into which a tray housing a card is inserted. In the case of the latter, there is great design freedom with respect to the shape of the tray, and these can include a locking mechanism to keep the tray from being ejected inadvertently, and mechanisms including an ejector which allows the tray to be ejected easily simply by inserting a pin. A card connector is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 which includes a locking mechanism which locks a tray to prevent inadvertent ejection and which unlocks the tray using an ejector which is pushed in by inserting a pin. In this configuration, a protruding portion is provided on a side portion of the ejector which engages a recessed portion on the tray using spring action.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2012-234669 A